


New to all of This.

by Hollerfield_Osterland



Series: Fluffy Hollerfield Oneshots [8]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Babies, Cuddles, Dogs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, Jake's Middle Name is After Harrison's step Father, Kisses, M/M, New Fathers, Tags Are Hard, They're both 35, married, new babies, what else should I say?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollerfield_Osterland/pseuds/Hollerfield_Osterland
Summary: Adopting kids isn't always easy, but when Tom and Haz have each other...what could go wrong.Not much.WARNING; Just letting you know, this is completely fictional, none of this is real. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AS WELL.
Relationships: Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Series: Fluffy Hollerfield Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865941
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	New to all of This.

“Can you warm him a bottle? I’ll go get him” Harrison said and Tom nodded, rushing to the kitchen. 

Harrison rubbed his eyes, and walked into the baby’s room. He leaned over the cot and gently picked him up. 

“Hey baby… shhhhh daddy’s bringing you a bottle alright” Harrison said, rubbing his back gently. 

The baby boy immediately stopped crying, instead he stopped and stared into his father’s cerulean eyes. 

“Good boy, you’re alright now” Haz comforted and he giggled a bit.

“Is he alright?” Tom asked walking in, bottle in hand. 

“Yes, although I think he’s just being dramatic… maybe he learns it from you” Harrison teased. 

Tom rolled his eyes and passed his husband the bottle. Harrison took it, before sitting on the couch. Tom moving to sit next to him. 

“Come on Jake, let’s get this into you” Harrison said, and Jake did a little noise in agreement. 

Harrison held the bottle and Jake leaned forward eagerly. The blonde held his baby in his arms while he drank. He turned to look at Tom, to find Tom was already looking at him. 

“His eyes look exactly like yours.” Tom noted. 

“He has blue eyes therefore they look like mine?” Haz joked. 

“No babe, look, he has swirls of darker shades of blue right where you do” Tom pointed and Jake, giggled and having finished his bottled reached up and grabbed Tom’s finger. 

Harrison gently put him to his shoulder and tapped his back until he burped. 

“Alright, you have cuddles with Tommy now” Harrison said, passing Tom their baby. 

Jake seemed to think it was a great idea and squealed in delight when Harrison passed him to his other dad. Tom held him in his arms, while Jake held onto his finger with all the strength he had in his little body. 

“God Jakey, you’re adorable” Tom cooed. Jake smiled, or at least tried to with no teeth. Tom chuckled. 

“Come on then Mister, I think it’s time you go back to bed” Tom said, moving to put him back in his cot. He squirmed in Tom’s hold when he tried to put him down, and instead gripped onto to Tom so he effectively couldn’t be put down. 

“Come on Jake, it’s like 2am, It’s sleep time” Harrison said, getting up from the couch to help Tom. 

But Jake protested, a lot! He screamed when Tom put him down and began moving around refusing to lie still and go to sleep. 

“Shhhhh” Harrison shushed, but Jake refused. 

“Maybe he should come and sleep with us” Haz suggested. “Obviously it’s not a good habit, but tonight won’t hurt and after that we’ll make sure he sleeps on his own” Haz add and Tom nodded. 

He picked a wound up Jake up and lifted him into his arms, rubbing his back, before taking him back to their room. Tom lay down first and Harrison placed Jake on top of his chest and lay down as well. 

Tom moved over snuggling into his husband and Harrison chuckled. 

“I thought I only had one baby, turns out I’ve got two” Harrison teased, and Tom pulled a pout. Jake also pulled a put in disagreement, matching Tom’s. 

Harrison laughed at how identical they looked. Tom ended up falling asleep and so did Jake, and Harrison was the one left awake. 

He smiled at his boys, Jake in his Spiderman top and Batman bottoms because that’s the way it went in their house. He smiled with content once more, and then he made the mistake of moving, which unfortunately woke Jake. 

He opened his eyes, little sobs escaping his mouth and tears threatening to fall from being woken. Harrison quickly wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back, comforting him immensely. 

Jake’s tears ran onto Haz’s shirt and he continued wiping them away. 

“Come on Jakey, I’ll sing to you, and then we’ll go to sleep” Harrison said. Jake cocked his head to the side and Harrison began to sing softly. 

“When the night has come, And the land is dark, And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid, Oh, I won't be afraid ,Just as long as you stand, stand by me  
So darling, darling, Stand by me, oh stand by me, Oh stand, stand by me, Stand by me” He sang softly and Jake smiled brightly again, reaching to hold his dad’s hand. 

Even in the dark Harrison could tell he was smiling.

___________

Tom tossed as he heard his husbands voice beside him. He opened his eyes and once he’d come into conciseness, he realised, Harrison was singing. He turned to face Haz and propped himself up on his elbow, listening to the love of his life, singing to the other love of his life. 

“If the sky that we look upon, Should tumble and fall, Or the mountain should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry, No, I won't shed a tear, Just as long as you stand, stand by me” Harrison continued, he looked down to see Jake asleep on him again, still making an attempt to hold onto Harrison’s hand. 

Tom smiled. 

“That was beautiful” Tom whispered, and Harrison almost moved in fright. (Almost).

“Tommy, don’t scare me like that” Haz scolded and Tom laughed. He moved closer to Harrison and their son and smiled, kissing both their foreheads. 

“Goodnight my loves” He whispered, and the three boys were asleep. 

____________

Harrison woke first, Jake still asleep on his chest. Jake was making some strange noises in his sleep and Harrison chuckled, looking over to see that Tom seemed to also be making silly noises, talking about who knows what, all he could make out was “Harrison” which says something in its self doesn’t it. 

“Thomas” Harrison said, shaking his husband gently. 

Tom groaned and opened his eyes. 

“Be a bit more discreet when you dream about me ok” Harrison teased, and Tom blushed. 

“Good morning to you to” Tom shot back. 

“Shhh, Jakey is still asleep” Harrison said. Tom smiled running a hand through Jake’s messy curls, before running a hand through his own. 

“We should wake him, change him and then feed him before he gets hangry” Tom suggested and Harrison nodded. 

“And It’s your turn” Harrison added. As if he was one cue, Jake woke and did a big yawn. 

“Hey darling” Haz cooed, and Jake smiled, crawling up to put his hands in his dad’s hair. 

“Jake…” Harrison said, as he tried to pull the little rascal off him. 

Tom, watching from afar, smiled and chuckled along with Haz. 

Harrison managed to pull the giggling baby off him, before getting up and carrying him. Tom got up as well, and put his arms out, so Haz could pass him the baby. 

Harrison smiled, and Tom took Jake back to his own room. 

“Come on Mr time for a change” he said, laying Jake down. 

Jake squirmed, when Tom put him down, and Tom had to hold him still. 

“Darling, you’re not making this any easier, as it is it’s hard to do this” Tom said. 

Eventually he managed to change Jake and put him in some new clothes. 

“Breakfast?” Harrison asked, once the two had walked in. 

Jake squealed in delight, and Tom nodded profusely. Harrison served Tom some eggs, since he’d already eaten, and took Jake to the bench so he could sit and chat with Tom while he fed Jake. 

Once breakfast was over, the two decided to take Jake out, so they could grab coffees. 

Harrison placed him in the pushchair and Tom took over. 

“I’ll push him, you just walk” Tom said, and Haz smiled and took Tom’s free hand in his own, leading Spyder in the other. 

They arrived at their favourite cafe around 15 minutes later, ordering their coffees and taking a seat. 

“He’s happy this morning” Tom said, taking a sip of his late. 

“He’s always happy in the morning, it was just that annoying girl who I went to school with…what’s her name, Julie? Yea, she said “Oh, they’ll always be so grumpy in the morning, and he’ll never go to bed on time, and blah blah blah” Harrison replied, shaking his head. “Some people..” Harrison trailed off. 

“And look at him, he’s the happiest thing in the morning and he always goes to bed on time” Tom added and Haz nodded and smiled. Spyder, their Staffordshire Bull Terrior who was sitting below Harrison jumped up to give him a kiss. 

“Don’t worry Spydey, we haven’t forgotten about you, I’ll feed you when we get home.” Harrison reassured and he did a little yelp in response. 

After coffee, the four (including Spyder) did a big loop of the park and cooed when Jake made little noises in wonder and surprise when birds flew past or squirrels ran up to them. 

They headed home after that, Harrison feeding Tessa, and Tom taking Jake to go and play with his SpiderMan action figures. 

“What’s this one?” Tom asked, as Jake sat on his lap giggling every time Tom brought Spiderman up for him to see. 

Harrison laughed as he watched his two babies playing together. 

____________

Tom made lunch, and once again Harrison bottle fed Jake. When Tom had asked him why he always did it, and turned down Tom’s offer to do it, Harrison had said it was one of his favourite jobs, so Tom never asked again. Although when Haz had to go out and do things he did do it. 

It was only their first few months having had Jake anyway, so Harrison was bound to get sick of it, but he never seemed to.

When lunch was over, they put him down for a sleep, before deciding to have a sleep themselves. After all being parents was hard sometimes. Tom lay down first, before pulling Harrison down with him. 

Harrison laughed and pulled Tom in close. 

“Can you believe it?” Haz asked. 

“What?” Tom replied. 

“That we’re actually fathers” Harrison replied, and Tom chuckled. 

“No, not really” Tom said back. 

“10 years ago, when we first got together; if you’d told me we were going to have kids when we were 35 I would’ve laughed at you” Tom said. 

“No, I always knew this would happen” Harrison whispered, leaning down to kiss Tom. The two broke away from their kiss, when Spyder jumped onto the bed. 

“I think he’s feeling left out” Tom joked, and Harrison laughed pulling their dog in close to give him kisses too. 

“That’s not even fair spydey, you can’t steal my husband that easily. You already hold the heart of my son in your paw, so don’t take Hazza too.” Tom complained. It was true though, Jake was completely in love with their black Staffordshire Bull terrier. 

“I think he just did” Harrison whispered, and Tom blushed, before laughing. 

“Being a parent is actually quite tiring, I use to look at all those parents and scoff when they said it was hard. I can see why now” Tom admitted, and Harrison nodded. 

“And we’re new to all of this. We’ve got our whole lives ahead of us, and his life ahead of us” Harrison added, and Tom smiled. 

“I don’t care what happens Hazza, as long as we’re in this together” Tom replied. 

“Always” Haz replied, before they all fell off to sleep…dog included.


End file.
